Le Pacte - Taekook
by LyliDnz
Summary: [BTS] Jeongguk et Taehyung ont 22 ans et à cause d'une erreur de famille ils voient leurs vies chamboulées.


Salut ! Moi c'est Lydie, et avec une copine qui s'appelle Elodie on s'est dit que ce serait bien de poser les idées qu'on avait et d'en faire une histoire. Je vous présente donc le prologue de cette histoire : Le Pacte. J'espère que cela vous plaira, on attend vos retours avec impatience !

Nous publierons toutes les deux semaines dans un premier temps et quand l'année scolaire se corsera pour moi (je suis en dernière année de master) on espacera en priant pour ne pas mettre trop de temps à poster.

Je vous embrasse, je vous estime et j'espère vous lire !

**PROLOGUE**

_22 Août 1995_

_PDV Externe_

En cette chaude journée d'été, deux hommes avaient rendez-vous dans l'une des salles de réunion de cette grande tour faite de verre qui abrite la société Jeon. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et pour autant ils ne s'apprécient pas plus que cela et se tolèrent tout juste. L'un est le patron de cette société et l'autre est son secrétaire ou bien ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'assistant. Certains iront jusqu'à dire que le big boss réduit à l'esclavage son subordonné, pire, qu'il le traite comme son petit chien.

Les deux se retrouvent maintenant dans le hall de cet établissement, échangent une poignée de mains et se dirigent vers les ascenseurs pour se rendre dans cette fameuse salle. Le patron regarde sa montre à son poignet droit, il est seulement 9h30 et l'autre se dit que la journée va être longue.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent les deux se lancent un regard dépité et sortent, se dirigeant vers l'open space face à eux pour se rendre en salle de réunion. Un jeune pion de la machinerie de l'entreprise les voit traverser la pièce et souffle un c'est parti chargé de désespoir quand à ce qu'il va suivre.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux hommes étaient dans cette pièce. Porte fermée, l'un est debout devant les fenêtres observant la ville et l'autre est avachis dans un fauteuil présent autour de la table. Les deux sont désormais tendus. Les hésitations entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement sont même présentes.

_"Mais enfin, tu penses bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça !? Tu sais très bien que ça ne changera pas la loyauté des Kim envers les Jeon, qui plus est, ceux à l'origine de toute cette mascarade ne sont plus de ce monde !"_ Monsieur Kim fait tout son possible pour garder son calme et ne pas trop lever le ton vers cette personne qui est, finalement, un ami d'enfance et toujours son patron.

Le concerné se retourne comme brusqué par le ton employé par son vis-à-vis. _"Monsieur Kim, êtes-vous bien sûr que vous voulez vous aventurer sur cette pente glissante ?"_ Son regard se noircit légèrement _"Cette histoire de mariage est tenue depuis plusieurs siècles, ça n'a pas lieu de changer maintenant."_ dit-il catégorique.

Plus fébrile que précédemment, le dit Monsieur Kim ouvre sa bouche afin de formuler une réponse correcte qui conviendrait à Monsieur Jeon.

_"Je sais bien que c'est un pacte passé entre nos familles et qu'il se tient depuis plusieurs siècles Monsieur, m-... mais il faut prendre en considération que nous sommes maintenant à l'aube du XXIème siècle, les mariages arrangés…"_

_"...ne se pratiquent plus ou presque ?"_ le coupe le patron plus sèchement qu'ils n'auraient cru.

_"C'est-à-dire que nous allons tous deux avoir un fils…"_ souffle l'assistant, comme dernière tentative. Leurs regards se croisent et Jeon paraît surpris de l'information.

_"Eh bien ! C'est la première génération que ça arrive. C'est la faute à pas de chance !"_ il commence à rire de la situation mais campe sur ses positions. _"Ce mariage aura quand même lieu, on ne faillit pas à ses ancêtres Kim !"_

_"Je refuse que mon fils épouse un homme et surtout un Jeon !"_

_"Pardon ? Comment ça un Jeon ?"_

Le ton des deux hommes commence à réellement monter et la tension chauffe dans la pièce. Ce sujet revient bien trop souvent sur la table, et surtout depuis que leur femme respectives sont enceintes. Les Dieux étaient contre eux, ils en étaient sûrs.

_"Rentre toi ça dans la tête, les mariages arrangés, c'était dans notre ancien temps, je ne veux pas faire subir ça à mon fils et surtout lui imposer une sexualité !"_ souffle exaspéré et énervé l'assistant. _"Ce pacte, il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse, on ne peut pas leur faire ça."_

_"Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît de marier mon fils au tien ?"_ Les derniers grammes de patience du jeune patron venaient de le quitter. _"Et aussi, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes sur votre lieu de travail Kim, merci de respecter votre employeur et sa famille en ces lieux. Et puis je ne rappellerai pas d'où vient ce pacte que l'on peut effectivement qualifier de ridicule.."_ Cette fois le ton de Jeon était rempli de dédain.

_"Faut-il vraiment que cela revienne toujours sur le tapis ?"_

_"Juste matière à clarifier les choses."_

_"Donc tu es décidé ? Tu vas leur imposer ?"_

_"C'est ce que stipule de pacte."_ Dit-il d'un ton sévère

_"T'es vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets !"_

_"Kim, maintenant ça suffit ! Je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous afin de réfléchir à tête reposée à toute cette situation mais sachez que ce mariage se fera, avec ou sans votre accord."_ Dit sèchement le jeune patron.

Le jeune assistant se courbe devant son patron et part à reculon de la salle de réunion et se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Jeon se passe les mains dans les cheveux en soufflant. Cette situation ne lui plaît pas plus qu'à celui qu'il connaît depuis toujours. Ils ont grandi ensemble et ont eu la chance de ne pas être ceux touchés par ce pacte, d'être l'une des générations qui avait le choix. Il avait parfaitement conscience de sceller la vie de son fils à venir mais se rassurait en se disant que son premier fils, SeokJin, aurait le choix de la femme qu'il épousera.

Le jeune Kim sort du bus pour remonter tout son quartier à pied. Il regarde sa montre à son poignet gauche. 14h20. Il a quitté la salle de réunion il y a tout juste une heure. Il souffle et s'engage dans son quartier et tous ses escaliers. Il sait, il connaît parfaitement la famille Jeon et il sait qu'ils campent toujours sur leurs positions et que donc ils ne changent d'avis que très rarement. Il relève la tête vers le ciel lorsque celui-ci gronde. Un orage estival se prépare. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le futur père souffle de nouveau et continu d'avancer plus rapidement avant que la pluie ne se manifeste. Toute cette histoire le chagrine et il aurait espéré de tout son coeur que son patron penserait la même chose que lui. A ce stade ce n'est plus imposer un mariage, c'est aussi imposer une sexualité. Certes c'était déjà le cas les fois précédentes, mais de nos jours c'est une autre paire de manches. Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Kim relève une fois de plus les yeux vers le ciel et cette fois-ci maudit sa vie. _"Les Dieux sont définitivement contre moi aujourd'hui"_ pense-t-il en se mettant à courir. Et puis finalement, pas que depuis ce matin, mais depuis toujours. Ce pacte remonte à tellement loin, et les Kim ont, d'aussi loin qu'il est possible de le voir, servis les Jeon. Si bien qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de savoir depuis quand exactement. Lui et sa femme se sont retrouvés coincé dans cet engrenage. Toute cette histoire était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais il n'a pu se résigner quand sa femme lui a annoncé sa grossesse des larmes de joie plein les yeux. Alors quand ils l'ont su, ils ont prié, très fort. Encore plus lorsqu'ils ont appris que le jeune patron aussi allait avoir un enfant et que ce serait un garçon. Ils voulaient une fille. Ils avaient besoin que ce soit une fille pour se sentir moins coupable. En presque huit cents ans, c'est la première fois que les jeunes Kim et Jeon à marier sont du même sexe. Et bon sang il fallait que ça tombe sur eux.

Il arrive devant la porte de son appartement, complètement détrempé. Il souffle une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sa femme et son ventre arrondi l'accueillent, un sourire s'étend alors sur leurs deux visages. Comme lui, ainsi que tous ses ancêtres, son fils passera sa vie aux côtés de la famille Jeon, seulement, il devra aussi faire partie de cette famille. Il s'approche de sa femme, l'embrasse chastement et pose une main sur son ventre. _"Quelle vie de chien !"_ pense-t-il.


End file.
